My Disappointment
by Paul Winston
Summary: Sam gets in serious trouble at school. JD/Cox, established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

My first Scrubs fanfic. I wanted to do a future piece with JD and Cox established as a couple and with Sam. JD is not in this, but he will be in the second part. Enjoy!

**My Disappointment**

"Hello. How can I help you?" The high school secretary asked, politely.

"Yeah, hi." Perry muttered. "I'm here to pick up my step-son. They called and said he'd gotten into some kind of trouble."

"Okay, who's your step-son?"

"Sam Dorian." He braced himself for the next part of the conversation.

"Oh! You're Kim's husband?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Nope." Perry grimaced. "Other parent."

The all-too-common look of confusion flashed across the secretary's face, followed closely by the dawning realization. Then the judgement.

"Ah. I see." She nodded slightly, then suddenly had something very important to look at on her desk. Without glancing up, she added, "He's in the principal's office. I'll tell him you're coming in."

"Thank you." Perry turned and shuffled quickly to the principal's office door, waited for the secretary to give him the okay, then entered.

"Hey, Perry." Sam sat in front of the principal's desk, not smiling.

"Mr. Cox." Principal Freln, a very skinny blond man, stood up from his desk and greeted Perry with a smile and a hearty handshake.

"_Doctor _Cox, actually." Perry didn't return the smile.

"Right, of course. Sorry." Freln laughed nervously.

"So," Perry began with a quick look to Sam, "you wanna tell me why I'm here?"

"Please, sit." Freln gestured to the chair next to Sam, "We called you, particularly, because Sam here insisted we call you. And _not_ Dr. Dorian."

Perry raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Indeed. Now, the reason we called at all is because your step-son was found in possession of," he picked something up off his desk, "this."

It was a pack of cigarettes. Camel Signature Blend. Perry touched his nose, shifting his gaze from the cigarettes, to Sam, to the principal.

"Now," Freln continued cautiously, sensing the doctor's growing tension, "as I'm sure you know, possession of tobacco by someone under the age of 18 is illegal. However, at our school, we prefer not to get the police involved in things of this caliber. But we need to make sure that, as a parent, you will deal with this very seriously."

"Oh," Perry said, turning to Sam, "you don't need to worry about that."

"No, I didn't think I would have to." Freln smiled humorlessly. "And Sam will also be suspended for two weeks."

"Okay." Perry stood. "Now, if we're done here..."

"Yes," Freln walked over to open the door, "Good day, Doctor."

"Don't count on it." Sam said gravely.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter!

My Disappointment (Cont'd)

The walk out to the car felt like a death march to Sam. The look on Perry's face was devastating. Sadness and confusion mixed in with a whole bunch of anger. Sam could feel tears welling up but kept them at bay. He had to be strong for this.

They finally got to the car. Perry slid into the driver's seat and slammed the door behind him. Sam breathed deeply and got into the passenger seat. He closed the door and turned to see Perry staring at him, the heart-wrenching expression still on his face. This continued for what felt like an hour before his step-father finally spoke.

"Alright, what the hell's going on? Since when do you smoke?"

"I dunno...I just," Sam couldn't meet Perry's gaze. "I started like two months ago."

"Well, it needs to stop."

"Oh my God, Perry. So I smoke, so what?"

"So what?! News flash, kiddo: Smoking kills people. I've seen it. You have three parents who are doctors, for God's sake! What could've possessed you to start smoking?"

"A lot of kids do it!" Sam just wanted to tell him the truth, but he knew how bad that would be.

"You're not 'a lot of kids', Sam! Those kids are stupid! Are you stupid?"

"No."

"No, you're not! But you've made a _really _stupid choice, kiddo!" Perry took a moment. "Where did you get them?"

"Just some guy."

"Who?"

"A friend!"

"A senior?"

"Well, yeah. He's eighteen."

"Is this that Jim Stevens kid? I always knew that little son of a bitch was no good."

Sam hesitated. If he was going to tell Perry the truth, this was his chance.

"They're not for me, alright!"

"What?"

"I don't smoke. They're someone else's."

"Who?"

"They're...they're Jennifer's. She has me keep them in my locker during school, 'cause mine's closer to the door."

Perry sank into his seat. He wasn't surprised, after all. Sam was the son of two normal, happy people. Jennifer, on the other hand, just made sense. It still stung. His own daughter.

"Thank you," he said to the teen, "for telling the truth. Y'know, you're...you're a good kid."

He patted his step-son on the shoulder.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later. How do you feel about getting some ice cream?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm sixteen, Perry. I'm getting a little too old for ice cream to solve everything."

"Well, I don't know what else to get you. You're still too young to get you some girly appletini drink to calm you down."

They both laughed. Perry started the car and began pulling out of the parking lot. He sat quiet for a minute, then thought of a question.

"So, why did you have them call me?"

"Well, first of all, Dad would probably have broken down and cried in the principal's office when he saw the cigarettes."

Perry chuckled slightly.

"Second, you deserved to know about Jen. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Sam was quiet for a little while, then spoke again.

"And, you're my dad too, y'know?" He smiled at Perry.

Perry smiled back, nodding. "Yeah, I know."

---

JD was watching Home and Garden Network when Perry and Sam got home. He heard the door open and quickly changed the channel back to ESPN2.

"Perry, is that you?"

"And me." Sam answered as they walked into the living room.

"Hey, buddy. What's up? Why are you home so early?"

"They called me in to pick him up." Perry answered.

JD's eyes darted from Perry to Sam. "Why? D'you get in trouble, Sam?"

Sam started to answer, but was quickly cut off by Perry.

"One of the kids, the little Stevens brat, was apparently making fun of his dads. So...Sam, well...he punched him?"

"You did?!"

"I did."

"He did!" Perry nodded. "Yep, punched him right in the nose. Stupid school's suspending him for two weeks!"

"Two weeks!" JD furrowed his eyebrows. "That's insane! Maybe I should call them."

"Oh, come on, Charlotte. Don't worry about it." Perry waved it off, walking to the kitchen. "Let's go make dinner, Sam."

"Yeah, Charlotte," Sam added smarmily, as he followed Perry, "don't worry about it."

JD stood alone in the living room, looking towards the kitchen door. He stood there for a couple seconds very confused, then sat and turned the TV to What Not To Wear.

"Alright," he said to the TV, "I won't worry about it...Oh, that outfit is darling!"


End file.
